Until Your Mine
by BlackHeartedVampyress
Summary: Draco wants Harry. Harry doesn't want Draco...or does he? DracoHarry Slash
1. Chapter 1

"Potter if your going to stare at least be subtle about it" he drawled, his trademark sneer gracing his sharp features.

I felt the heat rise up on my neck and cheeks "I wasn't staring! You  
wish" I retorted shamefully.

Hermione and Ron backed me up and threw their share of retorts at the bored blonde. He didn't care about what they had to say, he was superier to them. Malfoy had his hard glare of steel focused on the back of my head and I was tempted to scratch at it, like an insect bite flaring red and burning the skin. I focused on the notes in front of me, I liked charms. But I hated the theory lessons. It was a bludge and I needed that these days, but Flitwick had us printing 200 word paragraphs every spare moment. Its not like what we are learning is important. Enchanting a cup to sing the alphabet wasn't exactly rocket science. Ron occasionally looked over my shoulder to see if he had written something close to mine. Hermione had finished her paragraph before me and was running her hand up and down her little brown quill. Pens were so much easier to write with but quills were so out of the ordinary that I loved them. I was so surprised when Ron said he could actually read my chicken scrawl. A sudden bump in my chair lurched my quill to scrawl a sloppy line across the page. I turned and looked at Malfoy angrily who smirked.  
He knew I couldnt say anything without getting points deducted from  
Gryffindor, I had learnt that last lesson. I would get him after class.

"Finish your sentence and hand in your paragraphs" Flitwick squeaked.

A resounding bunch of shuffling and whispering hit the walls and I  
muttered the spell to clean up the huge messy line. I wished there was a spell to do that with feelings to. While everyone was finishing up I glanced back at Malfoy. The same cocky grin was on his face and he mouthed 'fuck off'. Ron picked up my paragraph and groaned.

"Damn it, I repeated a line twice" he grumbled and turned to ask  
Hermione to fix it.

She scoffed at him and I couldn't help smiling "we learnt how to remove ink and mistakes from essays in second year!"

Ron sputtered on words before he gave a very cracked "yeah, well..."

I laughed and did it for him, it wasn't hard to remember but Ron was so slow when it came remembering simple things. But every time he was Ron it confirmed just why we were friends.

"Of course Weasel has to get Pothead to do everything for him because Mudbloods fingers are to dirty for the clean page" Malfoy snorted.

Red hot fire bubbled under my skin and all I wanted to do was smash  
Malfoys head into the suddenly friendly wall behind his head. Ron had already beaten me to it and I didn't have the restraint to hold him back. Ron pushed out of his chair and leapt cleanly onto Malfoys, making it crash onto the wall and Malfoys head bounced off it like a tennis ball.

"Take it back!" Ron growled, holding Malfoys throat tightly.

Everyone was watching except for Flitwick who was still collecting papers, blatantly ignoring the scene. Malfoys face was turning purple and Hermione was using her counselling skills to try and soothe Ron. I certainly wasn't going to stop Ron, Malfoy deserved this punishment.

"Ron, calm down. Do you want points deducted from your house? And a few detentions WITH Malfoy?" That eased Rons grip and Malfoy took it  
gratefully and feebly tried to push Ron off him.

But Ron was huge compared to the small blonde boy and I knew I had to step in for the sake of Rons future weekend nights. I pried Rons fingers off Malfoys neck, they came off like sticky gel. Obedient but leaving traces behind. Malfoy had big red fingermarks on his neck and was breathing obscenely loud.

"Wheres your thank you?" Hermione snapped when Malfoy scowled and  
started swearing under his breathe to Zabini.

Ron was still sitting on Malfoys desk and Flitwick squeaked in surpise "Mr Weasly, get off the school tables unless you want 10 points deducted!"

Ron was still half annoyed that he didn't get to kill Malfoy and slid obediently into his seat, not looking at either of us. We knew that when the bell went he'd be fine again, he just needed to cool down.

"I can't believe you guys stopped me from ridding the world of evil!" Ron yelled angrily 20 minutes later when class finished.

"Killing Malfoy would get you nowhere but into Azkaban" Hermione argued and I mutely agreed.

"I would be a god in the eyes of those helpless Huffelpuffs if I had  
finished him off!" he protested.

Hermione snorted "Hufflepuffs aren't that helpless against Malfoy".

I disagreed on that point and noticed that unwelcoming feeling of  
something missing and I saw my charms book wasn't in my hands.

"Oh crap I forgot my charms book, I'll be back in a sec" I ran back to the classroom and was freaked by the stillness, no one was left and no one was in the surrounding hallways.

The desk I had been sitting at didn't have my text book, but I was sure I had it for class and I certainly didn't leave with it. I searched high and low around the huge room but couldn't find it anywhere. My palms were starting to sweat, Flitwick wasn't very accepting about losing books. I would just report it to the staff later, or just pay for it at the library. I shuddered and walked out of the disapointing room and jumped when I saw Malfoy leaning causually against the wall. Marks were still on his neck but besides that he looked like nothing had happened. But it did look like he had female company in the last 5 minutes from the way his hair was jutted out precariously and his silvery eyes were bright and excited.

"Potter...." he smirked and flicked some hair out of his eyes.

It was a reflex to beware a Malfoy when he looked to happy "Malfoy..." I stood warily a good distance from him.

Malfoy chuckled at the way I had mocked his word and his eyes seemed  
more brilliant than before "what are you doing here Potter?"

"Trying to find my charms book" I hissed and noticed him move the book in his hands MY textbook! "Hey, give that back!" I ordered.

Malfoy laughed "give me something in return" he bartered.

Now Rons actions were very tempting "what could I possibly give you that you don't already have?"

I took a step towards him and held my hand out, palm up. Malfoy lazily got off the wall and stepped to me, looking at my hand like it was an offering. His excited silver eyes met mine and there was something off about the way he was staring. He got closer until he was in my personal space and only a few bare inches away from my face.

"Is that your offering?" he breathed, anticipation dripping.

My palms were sweating up again and I wiped them on my pants, trying not to let my nerves show. Why was he acting so strange?

"Is what my offering?" I was getting confused.

He scoffed and looked at me like I was niave, he circled around until he was behind me. My breathing was becomming uncontollably loud and I was wondering what was happening to me. I shouldn't have stayed motionless because next thing I knew he pushed me hard into the wall. My head hit the wall with a sickening thump and I groaned at the pain. I felt dizzy and was seeing too many Malfoys, all advancing on me. When everything started focussing properly he smirked in a 'welcome back' type of way. He grabbed a fistful of my hair and I yelped as he pulled me forward.

"I accept your offering" he growled into my ear.

The pain was distracting me but nothing distracted me more when he was suddenly pushing his lips onto mine forcefully. I feebly attempted at pushing his body off me. What was he doing?

"Malfoy" I groaned against his lips, pushing harder and whincing at the effort.

Malfoy growled angrily and pushed me closer to his lips so my teeth were nearly splitting my lip. I was beyond shocked that my mortal enemy was placing a forced and heated kiss onto my lips. I shuddered under his rock hard grip and it started hurting so much when he tried desperately to make me comply, that I did. I hoped to God that he could detect the distaste and fury in my mouth but all to late I realised I had stopped fighting altogether. I leaned into it. He forced my mouth open and I felt his warm, wet tounge slip through my obediant lips. I didn't know what I was doing but he expected it and coaxed my tongue to play with his. I groaned into his mouth and tried to move my hands to around his neck. He pulled back on my hair and I whimpered against him and let my hands fall dejectedly at my side. He didn't seem to need to pull away for air but I was starting to suffocate. When everything started to get a little starry and blurry he withdrew his lips and tongue. I shuddered and my body seemed to rattle brokenly as I fought for breath that kept getting cut short when his wet lips moved across my jaw, making me moan loud enough that I thought all could hear. He unbuttoned my shirt slightly to reach my collarbone and I panted loudly when he licked, nibbled and sucked his way across the sensitive part of my upper torso. Malfoy was only driven by his hormones at this stage and in his eyes was no reasoning or hesitancy.

"Tell me you want this" he commanded, eyes deadly commanding one answer only.

His question gave me time to focus and without his lips to drive away my sanity I felt the sense of wrongness "I don't want this" I remembered, like rehearsed lines the words seeming robotic.

He furrowed his eyes in surprise and I hastily pushed him away, fighting the urge to go back and hit him. Standing 7 steps away from him the heat rushed to my cheeks and my neck. Malfoy looked murderous.

"W-what was that exactly?" I stammered at him nervously.

He narrowed his silver eyes and they almost glittered maliciously "You wouldn't understand Potter" he spat and started walking away,  
something was lost in his step.

My charms book was open on the floor and I numbly picked it up. I was still semi- hard and the friction against my pants was painful, just like the memory playing in my head. I was itching to do something about my problem before I went back to Hermione and Ron but they would know something was up. I couldn't just say 'yeah, my mortal enemy Malfoy pretty much admitted he wants to fuck me by fucking various parts of my mouth and colarbone'. Yeah, that wouldn't go down well with Ron, especially knowing I hadn't resisted problem in my pants was dying down as I trained my thoughts onto something other than Malfoy. I walked the opposite way away from Hermione and Ron and towards what I knew was a safe place to be alone. The grounds.

"That was disturbing" I shuddered to myself as i sat in front of the fattest tree so no one could see me.

Since when have I had good luck.

Light barely noticable noise from feet on wet grass pricked my senses and I thanked quiditch as I turned to see my intruder "Malfoy?!"

He sneered and stood above me "I wasnt going to leave you without getting what you offered" he tugged at the cloak hanging on my shoulder, motioning for me to stand.

I didnt follow his orders "what was that Malfoy? Since when do you like shagging innocent boys?" i retorted, trying to ignore the flush creeping up my cheeks.

His hand wrapped firmly around my arm and yanked me up harshly "shut that pottymouth of your Pothead" he ordered before releasing me and backing me to the tree "I think you like feeling weak Pothead. I think you like feeling violated. I think you like me being in your face all the time" he smirked and brought his lips to my ear as I tried to worm away from him "I think you want me to fuck you".

I coughed on the air i was breathing in and moved from under him, in a good distance away from where he could touch me "stop mistaking fantasy from reality" I spat.

Malfoy edged closer again and I unwillingly stayed put until he was again too close, my feet refused to move "I dont believe in fantasy when I can easily take what I want when I want it" he smirked and held one of my arms down on the tree "I dont see you running away?"

My thoughts were clouded when I was in the same proximaty as lips that made me moan and my pants tighten "your holding me down" i responded half heartedly "why your enemy?"

His face went cold and the silver turned to steel blue of no emotion, it disapeared as soon as it appeared and he touched my jaw "I want to break the Golden Boy" he murmered.

The words made me feel weak and pathetic. Like I wasnt a person but a plate he wanted to smash into peices. It brought back my reasoning.

"Fuck off Malfoy!" I growled and brought my free fist up to meet his jaw.

He staggered back and I launched myself past him and sprinted through the grounds trying to reach the safe cove of the castle but felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my legs and I went sprawling to the floor. Grass and dirt bit into my skin and my foot was throbbing in pain. Malfoy flipped me over a dangerous glint in his eye. Something i shouldnt find attractive.

"Potter I will have you, maybe not yet but I can still have some fun" he demanded, bringing his leg to rest between my spread legs, pushing against my crotch pleasurebly.

I went to hit him again but he locked my hands in place at my side before first placing a chaste kiss on my lips "you know you want it as bad as I do" he smirked once before he attached his lips on me again.

2 minutes was all I lasted before i started pushing back on his lips. It didnt feel like he was close enough. I needed him closer. He freed my hands when he knew I was kissing him back and i instantly grabbed his silky blonde hair and demanded his every brwath to be wasted on my mouth. His tongue toured my mouth and ran around mine making me shiver and massage mine against his. His hands creeped to my stomach drawing small circles and making goosebumps rise in his fingers wake. His cold fingers creeped lower only just brushing the line where my pants started. I groaned and begged into his mouth.

"Knew you did..."

His skilled hands went into my pants and I shuddered as they went lower, lower. He already knew just how hard I was. How could he not when it was pressing into his leg? In one smooth motion he grabbed my cock and squeezed it. My hips bucked up as a reaction to his cold fingers around my erection. He snickered and nibbled on my neck while his hand started pumping me slwoly and agonizingly. The quote 'pain is pleasure' fit the situation. My breathing became increasingly shorter and I was moaning and grunting every time he moved up and down my length. I was peaking my orgasm

"I need you to cum into my hand" Malfoy moaned into my ear making it happen faster for me.

My orgasm came shattering around me and in a shudder and silent scream I became spent. My breathing was off pattern and almost non existent. He slowed down the process and kept his eyes trained on my dazed expression.

"Fantasy no more" he smiled slightly, something that shocked me.

He kissed my cheeck, pulled his hand out of my pants and tucked in my shirt "see you around Pothead".


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer **

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Author Notes**

Because I love a good compliment and have been reading SO much slash on , I decided to grace you with a sequel. After this I may even post more chapters of different situations. I like this one most. Cliche of course, but it's always a good read. I hope mine is.

**_Curse Lust_**

I didn't tell anyone. I couldn't. My humiliation was just to much for me to actually even mention where I was instead of at the Great Hall for dinner. Malfoy acted like absolutely nothing had happened over the past two days. It irritated me to no end and I wanted to talk to him about it but didn't want to admit he of all people had made me cum.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione asked for probably the fifth time in an hour.

I bent over my paper more intently. But it would be pointless trying to pretend I hadn't heard her say my name when she was barely a meter away. I looked at her concerned hazel eyes, slight pleading hidden in the depths.

"Nothing. What makes you think there is anything wrong?"

I knew her answer before she said it. "It's just... you kind of over reacted before when Ron asked if you'd found your charms book."

So maybe I flew off the handle a little for no reason, I heated up at how obvious it all was if I only mentioned one name. The puzzle would fit and both Hermione and Ron would know what had happened. Instead... I ignored it.

"I think I'm going to head to bed. I'm getting tired." I grabbed my books and half written on parchment.

Hermione didn't protest or keep me there. She could see it in my eyes that I was tried and that I hadn't slept properly in a while. Ever since Malfoy actually.

Ron was already upstairs with his drapes drawn around his bed. Maybe I should try and apologize. For a second I almost hopped in my bed and pulled the curtains around it. But a small niggling made me hesitate. Ron was my best friend and I hated getting angry and causing fights between us for no reason. After the Triwizard Tournament I tried as much as I could not to give a reason for us to grow apart again. It made me too hostile and moody when he wasn't there to lighten my mood. Instead I dropped my books and script down and pulled his drapes tentively out of the road.

"Ron?" I whispered.

His eyes were shut and his mouth was gaping open like he was in shock. "I don't want the demonters to kiss me!" he murmered. I stiffled a laugh and prodded his shoulder. "They're so... cold and slimy." he argued.

Ron was a deep sleeper, I don't think I will be getting anywhere with him right now. Though I was tired, I was also sluggish. Like when you wake up late in the morning and sit in bed for a couple of hours until you realise you feel like absolute shit and go have a shower and freshen up.

"The demtentors won't kiss you. Your breath smells too bad." I whispered to his ear.

He smiled in relief. "Good. Don't wanna kiss the dementors. They don't wanna kiss me. Good," he repeated.

I grinned at how random Ron's dreams were. All the time. I went back to my trunk and took out my cloak and pajamas. I didn't want Hermione to question my whereabouts and it was slowly drawing closer to the hour where walking around corridors were forbidden. I wanted a nice, long hot bath. It might make everything solve itself. The least it can do for me is clear my mind for just a few minutes.

My cloak slid over me like silk, hiding me from everything except myself. I always knew where to place me feet, how light to step and when to expect the teachers who prowled the hallways for students. I moved silently through the common room, surprised to see Hermione asleep on a big, crimson armchair. Of course no one turned to look at the empty space near the portrait as it swung open from the inside.

"I can't believe Malfoy! The bastard just wigged out of quidditch practice for some tail!"

What were Slytherins doing near the Gryffindoor common room? And Malfoy missing quidditch practice for a rendeavouz? I thought he would be putting all his effort into quidditch considering the amount of times he's won against me. None. It was Zabini and Pucey. Both leaning against a wall around the corner, it almost seemed like they were waiting for someone. No one from Gryffindoor hopefully. Of course they didn't see me as I walked past them but I saw Zabini stare into the space where my feet would be.

"Who was it this time?"

Pucey hesitated. Against my will I walked slower, waiting for the answer. He obviously knew something he didn't want to say in front of Zabini. "Probably Mullens."

A smirk blossomed on Zabini's face. "The lucky bastard. How does he do it?"

Thats all I wanted. I continued walking to the prefects bathroom. I couldn't thank Cedric enough for telling me about this place. Though of course, I couldn't still thank him. The memory of him was still here everytime I saw Cho but I couldn't thank his memory. It just didn't seem normal.

I locked the door behind me as I entered the long, spacey room. The huge bathtub appealed so much to my muggy brain that I couldn't get my clothes off quick enough. The tub filled quickly with warm water and bubbles. I slid in contently with a sigh. I proceeded to do a couple laps, but only a couple. I was so tired. I slid back to the shallows and closed my eyes. The silence was so calming and I needed it alot the past few years.

Malfoy. It was inevitable. Of course in my moment of peace I had to go think of him and what happened. It was unfair on me for him to do something like that. He already pissed me off and badgered me to no end in person and now he was doing it subconsciously without being around. I remembered the danger in his eyes as he flipped me over. I could feel the blood rushing south at the mere memory. I was so confused. Was he gay? Did he like boys? Then why would he ditch quidditch for a bubble headed girl? _'I want to break the golden boy.'_ It made me mad. He couldn't break me. It was all so-

"Potter?"

The voice made me jump and instantly I covered myself, though the bubbles were still intact. Malfoy.

"What the hell are you doing here?! Get the fuck out! Now!" I hollered.

I could feel my cheeks flush red but another whole lot of blood flooded south. He was standing right in front of the entrance with a white fluffy towel around his waist. Unconsciously aware of it, I checked him out. Oh. He sure was a sight.

His hair wasn't gelled in place but hanging over his eyes. It was almost glowing in the pale light of the small window. It looked soft and light as feather. I wanted to touch it. His eyes weren't their usual sharp, mean selves. They also looked softer. Kinder. Silver shine. But there was something in them that made me wonder. His mouth was fuller than I remembered just this morning. Rosy pink lips parted slightly in surprise. Part in curiousity. I followed the curve of his jaw to his neck which inevitably led to his collarbone. All of it was so unbelievably perfect to possibly be real. My eyes went to his torso next. The white school shirts didn't do his muscled chest justice. It hid the delicious pectorials and tight abdominal muscles. My eyes followed the small trail of white, blonde hair to his towel. Slightly put out he was still wearing-

**WHAT?!**

What the hell am I thinking?! Sure... his skin looked so unbelievably soft that it was SO hard not to call him closer. Just to touch it. See if it felt as good as it looke-

**STOP!**

I shuddered and tried to ignore the erection that was slowly forming at the view I had of the Slytherin 'Sex God'. Malfoy stared at me staring at him and liked my reaction. His smile now became predatory.

"I guess it's just you and me now." He started walking closer, his hips swaying in a way a guys shouldn't.

I didn't think it possible for a male to be so... sensual- I think that was the right word- unintentionally. Despite my hard on I frowned.

"What are you doing?" I demanded. Despite my words, I couldn't decide where to look. All of it was sooo-

I shivered and sunk lower into the water, placing my hands over my boner. Out of view. Hopefully.

"Well I came in here to take a nice, warm bath." He smirked and dropped his towel. "And I intend to do so."

It was all so overpowering! Oh, the view! I had to bite down hard on my lip not to squeak at the exposure of his firm, muscled... everything. My eyes betrayed me as I followed the white, blonde trail again. This time it didn't meet a dead end. I followed it into the white, blonde pubic hairs where something else was in plain sight. I looked away quickly and knew I was screwed. Literally. Or at least, I will be. I looked into the water and closed my eyes. _He's not here. No one else is in this room with me. Pure imagination._ I felt the water move around me and I knew he had just slid in. I didn't dare open my eyes.

"Have you been thinking about what happened just as much as I have?"

Knowing he had been thinking about it made me moan quitely. He heard it. I was sure.

"I keep seeing your eyes. Just as you came. I wanna do it again." The words were like magic.

I couldn't seem to say or do anything. The power his low, husky voice had over me made me want to cry. It was hopeless trying to fight it. My body was to damn selfish. I wanted him to do it again. A thousand times over. I wanted him to break me. To make me bleed as he forced himself inside me. It excited me and I moaned louder.

"I can tell you want it. Just the way you looked at me this morning during breakfast. I saw it. Saw the need." He breathed over my lips.

My eyes popped open at how close he felt. Oh. He was close. I would only have to lean forward a couple of centremetres to close the gap on his full lips. His breath continued to brush over my face. Like a spell. It entranced me. It told me to move closer. To close the gap. To touch him. But I did no such thing. I wasn't that thick. Malfoy leaned forward, his pink tongue darting out of those lips to lick along my neck. Not to pleasure me. Just to taste. But still. His tongue left a trail of fire prickling in my skin. The moan from my lips this time was greedy and selfish. _Touch me again. _This time was different to before. He was still in power and still wanted to seduce then break me. But this time I welcomed it. And this time, he let me touch him.

While he kept licking a trail of fire over me, I touched his hair. It was soft, light and feathery. Just how I imaginied it would feel. Even better. My hands moved down to his body. His body was slightly more muscular than mine but still we were similar. Except when I touched myself it was nothing like touching Malfoy. It felt forbidden and naughty. Yet exciting and arousing. I neaded his skin in my hand. Enjoying it all being so firm, soft and warm. He shuddered and in one movement rippled his whole body to press against all the right spots on mine. Our erections brushed and I whimpered.

This fire didn't burn in the bad way. It was in the right way. I wished I had forgotten my charms book ages ago. just to be in this unbearable pleasure now. He didn't kiss my lips. It almost seemed like he was doing it on purpose. But I didn't tell me to, I didn't want him to leave me in such a state. His hand touched the tip of my cock.

"Gah." I groaned and shuddered, bucking into his warm hand.

He looked at my face and almsot smiled. He seemed to think better of it and smirked. His hand wrapped around my cock and in slow movements- just like last time- moved up and down slowly. I didn't complain. Finding the slow torture exciting. I could feel the pressure building and he went faster. He squeezed my shaft and cupped my balls. Building, building. He saw it on my face and went faster. His breaths becomming faster and he leant forward to press our lips together. They were so soft. He pressed his erection against mine again. Lingering. I came in long, sticky spurts into his hand and on his chest.

Malfoy laughed. "I think having a bath was a very good decision on our part."


End file.
